


Home

by Manloverrr64



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Best Friend Zelda, College, Creative Liberties, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Everyone's Hylian, Ganlink Trash, Hylian Kass, Hylian Mipha, Hylian Sidon, Impa's An Angel, Like a sailor, M/M, Mipha Curses, Modern AU, Mute Link, Oh Such Smut Will I Give, Or Gerudo, Panic Attacks, Sign Language, Slow Burn, long work, struggling with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manloverrr64/pseuds/Manloverrr64
Summary: Link hasn't exactly had the easiest childhood. He's starting college now, but he can't begin to think about his future without first accepting his past. Where can he find a place that he truly belongs?





	1. An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So excited for my first work! I'm aware sign language doesn't transfer to English quite so directly, but for the sake of ease of conversation, let's pretend Hyrulian sign language does, alright? Occasional beta readers, and I didn't edit them as thoroughly as I would have liked (I would have fiddled with them for so long and nothing would be accomplished) , so please take any errors with a grain of salt. There are intentional errors in some of the conversations as well as in some regular text to fit the situation better, so again, grab your salt. As always, tags will be updated as necessary and I will put warnings in any of the chapters' notes that may contain any sort of trigger so you're not caught off guard. Naturally, I own nothing from this and subsequent chapters.
> 
> Read on!

**Cold.**

Link knew the sensation. Dull pain began to creep up the nape of his neck to the base of his skull. This was dangerous. He knew too much of this would be his undoing, but that didn’t stop him. He couldn’t possibly stop, even if he wanted to. The challenge had presented itself to him and he was left with little choice but to accept. It was almost over, though. He had to keep fighting. Just a bit more and success would be his; the worst was over, he just knew. But he was wrong. With no warning the pain surged forward, threatening to rip his skull apart. His hands rushed to his head and a scream caught in his throat, never able to escape his stained, blood-red lips. _Is this the end?_ He thought between gasping breaths. Dropping to his knees, Link grasped anything that would ease the pain, but all he found was the source of it all.

Zelda rounded the corner, one shoe in hand, bright blonde hair in her favorite braided bun. “Link, for the love of Hylia, are you almost rea-“

Seeing her best friend struggling on his knees, Zelda immediately ceased her normal nagging and rushed to help him

“Link, what is it!? What’s wrong??”

Hands, now firmly attached to his shoulders, helped to steady him. A single groan was all he could let out before he shamefully held up his attacker - the popsicle stick.

“Link- I- What?”

Almost quicker than Zelda could follow, Link’s right index finger went to his head before returning to its place beside his left in front of the chest. All ten fingers bent downwards and Link tensed his hands, almost as if he meant to play piano.

_Brain freeze._

He wasn’t sure why, but he thought the smack against his head would have hurt a little more. She must be losing her touch.

“Link, I SWEAR you are never going to grow up! Did you regress in age over the summer?” Zelda asked, trying to hide her relief behind serious tones. Link saw right through it, though. He knew her. Even after spending nearly the entire summer away from her, he knew Zelda better than anyone.

“At any rate, are you ready yet? You’ll make us late to our first classes!”

He rolled his eyes so hard he swore he saw the ice melting off his brain. I’m _ready. You’re the one that only has one shoe on_ he signed. Without even noticing him, or choosing not to he thought more likely, Zelda grabbed her keys and haphazardly hopped out the door struggling with her other wedge heel. Link wondered how in this world she could walk in those, let alone hop on one of them. Being the same size, of course she’d made him wear her heels before. He was able to take two steps before nearly breaking his ankle. Zelda could walk, run, dance, hike, and now _hop_ in them with such grace he could never achieve in any aspect of his life. He smiled to himself and grabbed his messenger bag as he watched his best friend bound for her car. _That bitch._

The pure white Lexus sparkled in the driveway. No, sparkled wasn’t enough. It was absolutely radiant. He had only seen it a few times before they had parted for the summer, but it was still just as stunning. Though he knew Mr. and Mrs. Hyrule were incredibly well-off, but damn. Zelda was already in the driver’s seat blasting the horn to pull him out of his trance and he hurried before her temper rose again. The inside of the car was even more magnificent. Light gray leather framed beautifully with black trim on the seats. The dash housed a large touch screen monitor that Zelda was furiously tapping to get her music to start. The entire car was immaculate except for the pink, fuzzy atrocity that encompassed the steering wheel. Oh well, Zelda always did love pink.

Knowing full well that he was marveling at her car, she gave him a weak smile. “I do love it, but I wish they hadn’t spoiled me so much. This is so unnecessary.” He snorted at her. _Well if you don’t want it, I’ll take it_ he signed. She nearly cut him with her newly sharpened tone. “Well, I do recall the green one that mother and father bought you. But _somebody_ refused to accept their kind present.” He offered only daggers as she continued, her face softening ever so. “Link you know they love you just as much as I do. They only want to be of help to you. I do wish you would let them more. Let me more. You should have come on the trip with us, you know it wouldn’t have been any hassle.” He knew this conversation all too well. Waving his hands to wipe the conversation away, he asked her about the trip to occupy their time. Zelda’s eyes lit right up as she forcefully threw the car into reverse and tore out of the driveway. 

“Well first, we traveled to the Gerudo Desert. It was absolutely incredible!! You know it was a lot like…”

The buildings blurred by as he gazed out of the window. He was glad to have her back. It was always so difficult without her, and two months alone was absolutely miserable. Of course, he had wanted to go with them, but there was no way. While he knew the Hyrule’s would have paid for everything, more than everything really, he wouldn’t have been able to pay for his small apartment during that time. Hell, they would have offered to pay for that as well. They always do. But he just couldn’t do it. They had done so much for him already. Too much. He would never be able to pay them back for their kindness, though he was sure they wouldn’t let him if he could. Even so, the guilt of his debt gnawed at his insides. He couldn’t accept any more. It was already too much for him to bear.

 _________________________________

The rest of the drive was filled with Zelda’s recounts of her families travels. He only offered the occasional “ooooh” since she knew she would try to look at his signing, and frankly he wanted to survive to today. It was their first day of classes Hyrule University. He’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t at least a little excited. Zelda pulled the car into the parking lot and somehow found a parking place. She managed to just pull in and then slam on her brakes enough to throw them into the dash. “Whoops! Sorry. I suppose I’m a little nervous” came the sheepish response. Link just snorted and gently pat her arm to try and calm her. He grabbed his bag and stepped out of the car and looked into the masses of people.

He suddenly wished he _had_ signed to Zelda in the car. Death would be better than facing so many people.

Seeing the look on Link’s face, Zelda knew it was her turn to do some consoling. “It’s okay Link. We have almost the same class schedule. I’ll be right beside you. You can do this.” She grabbed his hand in her own and gave him the warmest smile she could muster. “Lets go.”

_________________________________ 

 _This is absolutely ridiculous_ Link thought to himself. He could sign. _Of course_ he could sign, he is mute. Why, then, did he agree to be in a sign language course? Kicking himself mentally, he let out a deep sigh. “Link, stop kicking yourself.” She always could read his mind. “You knew you had to assist in this class. It was part of the terms of your scholarship.” Zelda chuckled as he gave her another round of daggers. She was right, though. He was one of the only students who actually knew how to sign, and since there was such a sudden demand for the sign language course, the dean was at wits end trying to find someone to assist. There were a few others, Zelda included, but, well he was in need of a scholarship and Zelda’s parents had a certain amount of power with the school, being such large donors. It made sense, but he still wasn’t too keen on the idea of actually teaching people. _Whatever,_ he signed, _I’ll see you in our next lecture._ She laughed and ran down the hall as he was left pouting. Still, those heels baffled the hell out of him.

He turned and walked into the classroom, thankful that he was at least able to bob and weave through the congested campus grounds and get to this class early. People had never been Link’s specialty, and large groups of people just made him want to turn into a lizard and hightail it out of there. He wasn’t entirely sure how he would be able to help out if the class was to be as big as the dean was expecting it to be. Lost in thought, he didn’t even notice the much shorter woman as he stumbled right into her.  

“What in the shit-!“ Link didn’t hear the rest as he and the foul-mouthed woman tumbled to the ground. His face was smashed into a sea of red curls. It took him a moment to realize the situation he had quite literally fallen into, but once the body below him groaned in pain, he rocketed up to his feet and immediately bowed as low as his head would reach in apology. “Good goddess, if you’re going to be in my class, please DO pay more attention.” The woman huffed and Link held his hand out to help her up. She adjusted the glasses on her face before turning to him. “Well, at least we both appear to be fine. Now then, who might..” Her voice trailed off as she took a better look at the very red and very embarrassed teenager in front of her. “Link? Link is that you?” He lifted his head only slightly to look her in the eye. All of the sudden he was squeezed very tightly in the woman's surprisingly strong arms. “Link, dear, it IS you! Goddess, how are you? It’s been years!” He stared blankly at the woman before bursting into laughter. Easily the nicest person he had ever met, even more friendly than Zelda, stood before him. _Of course. Of all people, I’d run into you, Miss Mipha._ “Oh Link, you needn’t be so formal with me. It’s been years since I taught you. Wait,” she paused again. “Why are you taking this course? You know as much as me now, I made sure of that before you left the orphanage. You shouldn’t be..” Link winced at the mention of his former “home” if you could call it that. But still he was so glad to see Mipha. He took her moment of silence to explain his scholarship terms and how he was to be helping the instructor of the course, due to the large number of students. Mipha took a few seconds to process what she had just learned before exclaiming “Link! Oh, that makes me so incredibly happy! We will have the best damn time again!” Link laughed. _You never cursed this much when you were teaching back at-_ He stopped himself. He couldn’t bring himself to finish. Before the guilt could fully spread across his face, she stepped in. “Well of course not! I was your teacher then! Besides, swearing is unbecoming of a lady. But I suppose” she looked around to make sure no other students were in the room before she winked and signed to him. 

_Fuck it._


	2. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight anxiety attack triggers in this chapter. While it's not my specific triggers, It may be yours so I did my best to mark them. You can Control/Command F *** to skip the section that likely has the highest trigger potential without skipping anything too major.

The rest of Link’s classes seemed to be a blur. He was involved in too many ice breakers that used a language he didn’t, which just made things so much worse. Thankfully, Zelda was there with him. She said it was just by chance that nearly all of their classes lined up, but he knew better. Her parents have so much pull just about everywhere, he was certain they managed to pull some strings. He was thankful, though, especially in their joint piano lessons. Link was quite proficient already, and Zelda could make her way through most pieces. Their instructor, Kass, was a very kind man. He started right in with them to learn their level to see where to start the lessons. Zelda helped hold him in place. She kept him rooted when he just wanted to escape; to hide. His mind began to wander back to his class with Mipha. He was incredibly relieved to see her there, for her to be the teacher. She had helped him through so much, more than the Hyrule’s even. Link wasn’t even sure he would be where he was now without that angel of a woman. It’s no exaggeration to say she had been the mother he had never-

No. _No._ Not today. He couldn’t think of that today, here. With all of these strangers. He was already the mute kid. He didn’t need to be the crybaby of the class as well. He knew from experience that he was already the prime target of bullying, being unable to verbally lash back. Zelda was here, yes, but he didn’t want to give any more reason to draw a target on his back.

“And you? What’s your name, son?”

His mind was brought back to reality as he turned to the man he knew to be the professor. He was short. _Very_ short. Link was short as well, being about 5’4”, the same as Zelda. But even they seemed to tower over this man. Link also noticed his hair. Two large sections of thick, white hair flanked either side of his head. He chuckled with the image of cucco falling back down to the ground after it had been thrown in the air. He was almost glad to be saved from his own mind until Link realized he was expected to now reply to his savior of sorts. He looked at the short man briefly before dropping his gaze to his hands. Everyone was looking at him now. He could feel their eyes curiously search over his body, and his ears began to burn. Before he had a chance to turn the color of a hylian shroom Zelda replied “I’m sorry Professor Robbie. Link is my.. Well he’s my brother. He doesn’t speak.” Link grew even redder. He had no family. Zelda came close but..

“Ah, yes, of course. I remember now. Mipha’s helper, right? Well in that case” Robbie started running in place before erupting into the most ridiculous pose with his arm stretched out and pointing at Link. The entire class swore they heard the guitar, but none questioned it. “Link, yes? I do apologize!” Had Link the chance he would have thrown himself into the lava pools of Death Mountain. Thankfully after a few moments, Robbie completely turned his personality around and began his lecture of the syllabus. “First and most important, no class on Cherry’s birthday…” Cherry? Link began to wonder who that was while his face slowly returned to its normal shade. He didn’t bother to pay much more attention. He figured the first day or so would be nothing more than acclimating everyone with how everything was going to work. He did, however, hear every whisper from the vultures around him. He couldn’t make out exactly what was being said, but he just knew it was about him. _He can’t talk? What a freak. He doesn’t belong here._ He was letting his anxiety put words in his mind. Link started grinding his teeth together. The whispers in his head grewlouder, more sinister. Breathing was getting difficult. Link needed a break. Day one and he could already feel himself on the edge of a panic attack. He excused himself to go to the bathroom. Link had no intention of letting Zelda see him, although he was certain that she already knew what was going on. Wandering the halls of this building but he couldn’t find anywhere to go. No bathroom, no closet. Nothing. Just more classrooms. Picking up the pace, his thoughts grew wilder and more erratic. He was losing his ability to focus. He needed to calm down, he was at least able to remind himself of that. There had to be something, somewhere he could regroup. Just around the corner maybe? He took a right to try to look for more space.

The next thing Link knew he was on the floor with his hands on his face. There was no right turn, just a wall. _What the fuck. Get it together, Link! Running into walls. Goddess damn it!_ Was all he could think. His face was hurting with the collision and he hoped he hadn’t broken his nose. He felt calmer at least, the shock of the impact clearing his mind a bit. He removed his hands. _No blood. It’s not broken._ _That’s good, Zelda would kill me if –_ The wall grunted _._ What?It’s a wall. Why did the wall grunt _?_ Link looked past his hands and saw shoes. His breathing stopped altogether. _No._ He looked up _. Fuck._ Huge, tan arms crossed tightly on a massive chest _. Please no!_ Thick, red hair _. This isn’t happening!!_ Burning, golden eyes. Link couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t form a cohesive thought. The wall shifted his weight, and that was enough for Link. He took off in the other direction running as fast as he could, moving entirely on instinct. *** He couldn’t do this. Too many people. Too many noises. Too many stimuli. And now ran into a beast of a man? An angry beast, by the looks of it. Any semblance of calm was long gone now. His legs were beginning to ache. He didn’t stop. Out the door, across the campus; get to the car. Zelda had given him a spare key if he ever needed a place to go to be alone. Run. Down the hill, across the parking lot; _Get to the car._ He wasn’t thinking. He wasn’t _looking._ His foot caught a rock in the middle of the hill and he came crashing down, rolling the rest of the way. At the bottom, he forced himself up, his right ankle screaming at him. He looked at the hill to try and find what tripped him, but he couldn’t. All he saw was the wall of a man at the top of hill, glaring at him with those golden eyes. Link turned to run but he couldn’t; his ankle simply wouldn’t allow it. He fell back to the ground with a panicked grunt. His ears started ringing. The edge of his vision began clouding. His breathing was rushed and panicked. He didn’t know what to do. Where was he? Where was Zelda? He couldn’t – ***

“LINK!!” His name. He heard his name. His eyes frantically searching for the source until they rested upon her – Zelda. She was in a full-blown sprint headed straight for him. She dove to his side in an instant looking him over. She remained calm, fully knowing what to do. _This isn’t the worst one_ she thought to herself. She rummaged in Link’s bag that he had left back in Robbie’s class. _Where is it? Where is that damned cloth?!_ She screamed in her mind. Digging past the books her hands found a folded piece of worn fabric. She pulled it out and examined the intricate pattern. “I’ve found it!” She turned to Link “Link, it’s okay. You’re here. I’m here. It’s okay.” He was looking at her, eyes wide with panic. “Breathe Link, it’s okay. I’m here. I won’t leave.” His breathing seemed to be returning to normal. She put the fabric on his knee “Link, look. Look at this, isn’t it so pretty? What do you think of this pattern? Can you tell me about it? Tell me everything you notice about this, I want to know every detail!” He stared at the cloth before him, unsure. _Green. It’s green. Blue thread. It’s a tree. And leaves._ Zelda saw his hands shaking, but they were signing. He was starting to focus. “Yes, it is a tree. Do you know what kind of tree, Link? Can you tell me?” _Oak. It’s an oak tree. It’s big. It has face. Like an old man._ “What about these, Link? Can you tell me what these are?” Zelda said pointing to the creatures around the tree. _Children._ Link shook his head _. Spirits. Kokiri, children of the forest._ He was calming down. His breathing was coming back to normal. His eyes were looking less and less manic. He was still describing the cloth when a shadow fell over them. He looked up to see the man he ran into before. The look on Link’s face told Zelda everything she needed to know. She stood up and blocked Link’s vision of the man. She glared more viciously than anyone could have thought. Even with her heels adding 4 inches, the man was easily a foot taller than her and had to outweigh her by 200 pounds at least. Regardless, he took a step back after such fuming look was cast upon him. He looked at Zelda for a moment before starting “He ran into-“

“Leave us.” Zelda hissed at the man. He opened his mouth to speak again before Zelda’s voice cut him down. “ _NOW!”_ He took several steps back at the fury in her voice.

“Hey, Ganon! What’s going on!” Before he could truly react to her, a group of three guys Zelda recognized from the class with Robbie came running up. She stood her ground defending Link, daring any of them to make a move, but she softened her features just a little as to not draw a crowd any larger. Any more and Link would be even worse off.

“Ganon, come on man we can’t be late to practice. You know coach will kill us!” The others started laughing, clearly oblivious to the tension between the parties. Ganon put a small smile on his face, though his eyes were still unreadable “Yeah, of course. I don’t want to run any more laps” he said quietly, though his deep voice still seemed to boom. He turned and walked away, leaving Zelda to cool before she turned to Link.

“I’m so sorry, Link. I should have followed you right away, I don’t know what I was thinking. Let’s get you to the car.” She helped him up and let Link lean on her for support. His ankle still searing in pain, but he didn’t think it was broken, at least. He glanced over his shoulder back at the group only to see a pair of golden eyes staring back at him. Link felt his own eyes grow large in his head but did not look away. Ganon knew he had Link’s attention, and he made his move.

“Sorry.”

 _What?_ Link gasped.  _Sorry? He said he’s sorry?_ Several moments went by before Link realized. _No. He didn’t say anything. He signed it. _


	3. History

As strong as Zelda was, she was having a difficult time keeping Link steady. He didn’t weigh much, and she’d had to drag his drunken ass home before, but this was different. He had only just begun to calm down. She shouldn’t be moving him right now, and she knew it, but she had to get them away from all of this. It would take hours to get him to normal at this rate. How much further to her car? Why had she parked so damn far away? It was all she could do to keep from cursing herself out as she trudged along with Link.

“Link? What the hell happened!?” Zelda turned, immediately switching to protective mode. No one was going to be messing with them right now. Not after what just happened. Before she could verbally destroy their new obstacle, the woman blurted out “Goddess fucking damnit, he’s had an attack again?” Zelda felt herself stop. _Again? Did he have one earlier? No, I would have most certainly known. Then she must know from Link’s past? Who is this woman?_ A million thoughts went through her keen mind until she finally too a good look at the woman. Curly, red hair. Lots of it. Glasses nearly at the end of her nose. Beautiful, tan skin. Simple cream blouse tucked into a flowing, maroon skirt. Zelda noticed a very faint perfume, reminding her of trips to the sea. She looked older, at least older than them. “Oh, dear I’m so sorry you had to hear that. I’m Mipha, a teacher here.” _Of course!_ Zelda was quick to realize this woman must be the sign language instructor. She hadn’t left Link alone the entire day, there was no one else she could have met. But if she was a teacher that Link knew… It must be her! “But that can wait. You must be a friend of Link’s” Zelda almost rolled her eyes. _Best friend, thanks_ she said in her mind. “You must know of his… attacks, then, yes? Does he have his cloth? Green cloth, with a blue embroidery?” Zelda couldn’t form a reply. _How does she know about that?? Who is this woman??_ She pushed the thoughts out of her mind. That wasn’t important right now.

“Yes, yes I know it. He’s got it. I’ve been having him describe it to me to keep him focused.” Mipha suddenly let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank Hylia. That always calmed him down. Please, let me help you with him. He looks like he’s favoring one of his ankles.” Zelda only nodded and together they were able to get him back to Zelda’s car. Link, although still shaken, was at least able to communicate with them enough to tell them he wanted to lay down. “Link, I don’t have a way for you lie down in the car. We can be home in 20 minutes, I promise I’ll speed!” _No! You’re driving already scares me._ Before Zelda had a chance to start arguing with Link, Mipha chimed in. “I could drive him! I’ve got an SUV, I can lay the seats down and he’d be able to lay down. It would probably help his ankle, too.” Other than hindering his getaway earlier, Link hadn’t paid much mind to his ankle although it throbbed violently, and pain began to race through his leg. “Now hold on. I know you’ve just helped us, and you seem to know a decent amount about Link, but I just don’t think-“ Link waved his hands to stop her. _Mipha is a good friend. She was the one who helped me... before. I would trust her with my life._

Before.

Link rarely, if ever, talked about before. She knew the circumstances, for the most part. She had never experienced it although she was certain his time at the orphanage was filled with nothing but pain. But she never pressured him into talking to her. She could see the hurt in his eyes whenever he did, but she did remember, however, that he had mentioned once someone who had helped him and taught him sign language. There’s no doubt in her mind. It was Mipha. Even so, Zelda hesitated. She just wanted to make sure Link was safe. “Alright. Please, hurry back with your car and we can get him loaded in.” Mipha smiled warmly at the pair of them before she spoke. “Of course. I won’t be but a moment!” And she was off.

“How are you feeling, Link?”

_Better._ He paused. _I’m sorry I ran away. I’m sorry I worried you. I should have just stayed there, and everything would have been okay._

“Link hush. There’s nothing to apologize for. Besides, I needed that exercise running around looking for you! I didn’t maintain my weight well over the summer.” Link laughed at her. She always knew just what to say to make him feel better. “I’m just glad you’re okay. Well, most of you at least. I’ll call Impa before we get home. I’m sure she can help your ankle. She can do any-” Their conversation was interrupted by a terribly loud car horn! They turned and saw Mipha smiling down at them from the largest vehicle either of them had ever seen. Mouths gaping, Mipha chuckled “Do you like it? We call it ‘The Whale’ since its huge and blue, just like a whale!” She had to have hopped down at least three feet to reach the ground. “Alright. Let’s get him in!”

_________________________________

_Wasn’t there some silly story about this? Some guy in the belly of a whale? John maybe?_ Link couldn’t be too sure. Before anything could come to mind, he heard Zelda’s voice “Alright, follow me. If you get lost at all, just know you’re heading to Hyrule Manor. Do you know where that is?” “Hyrule Manor?? Of course, everyone knows that castle.” Mipha started laughing. “I must say, I hadn’t expected that, but yes, I do know where it is.” And they were off. Unfortunately, Mipha was about a good a driver as Zelda. “I’m sorry, Link. I know I’m not the best, but that’s why I’ve got The Whale! I can’t be hurt in this big beast!”

Link groaned in the back, every bump sending waves of pain from his ankle. _I should have just stayed in Zelda’s car_. Soon enough, though, they were home. Well, Zelda’s home, at least. Once Zelda directed Mipha where to park, he felt the monstrous vehicle come to stop. Impa came bursting out of the manor just in time to see Link open his door. She had been called by Zelda just minutes before, and although information was most definitely withheld from her, she knew it was best to take care of the situation now and get the details later. “Link, don’t you move! I’m coming to help you!” She hurried to the side of the vehicle only to see Link attempt to get out himself. And what an attempt it was. He was still shaken up from his earlier episode, and his ankle was still throbbing in protest, but he still threw himself out of the SUV and onto the ground. Had Impa not been there to catch him, he would have fallen flat onto his ass. “Link you foolish child, I’m going to give you your options right now. You can either listen to me and I can get that ankle braced up for you, or you can ignore me and I can have Paya do it.” Link’s eyes widened in horror. Paya was incredibly sweet, but she was just as clumsy. He’d probably have to have his ankle amputated if she was in control of the situation. _Please, anything but that. I’m sorry, I’ll listen._ “Good. Now then, don’t you dare move. I won’t have you making that ankle any worse.” He nodded and as expected, Impa bent down and scooped him up with seemingly no effort. While Link didn’t know exactly how old she was, and he feared for his safety should he ask, he did know Impa was incredibly fit. He didn’t know much about her other than she was officially the head maid of the estate and that she had raised Zelda’s mother. She was very wise and kind, but she was more than capable of ripping you a new one if you crossed her. Link knew well to never get on her bad side. He looked up at her and noticed a few white strands of hair had missed the bun she normally kept it tightly in. Her tall (well, taller than his, at least) frame carried him gracefully into the manor and onto one of the plush sofas in the sitting room. On the cart beside him, he saw all sorts of salves, ointments, and bandages. _Did she raid an entire hospital?_ he thought to himself. Seemingly reading his mind, Impa explained that Zelda had called her on the way home, but she hadn’t given much of explanation other than Link’s ankle was hurt. She was prepared for sprains and cuts to a full amputation, really. “I’m sorry, Impa. I was just in such a panic and I was driving. There was a lot going on.” Zelda and Mipha had just entered the room. “Oh, don’t worry now. I’ve got everything we could need for just about any scenario. Here,” Impa handed Link two pills and a glass of water. “Take these to help with the pain. I’d rather you not be able to feel anything while I secure your ankle.” He complied, knowing full well what would happen if he didn’t. “In my haste, I forgot to prepare tea for our guest. I shall return in just a moment.” Mipha chimed in “Oh, please there’s no need to make such a fuss for little old me!” Impa paid her no mind “Oh, hush child. You helped Zelda with this injured bozo.” she paused to ruffle Link’s hair, much to his chagrin. “Tea is the very least I can offer you. What would you prefer?” Mipha laughed. “Well, if you insist. I believe my favorite to be oolong, if you happen to have it.” Impa set off towards the kitchen, mumbling to herself. “Yes, I think we’ve got a nice monkey-picked oolong. Now which tea set to use…” Only seconds passed before Impa left the room did her head reappear back in the doorway. “Actually, I could use a bit of help after carrying him. You two will join me in the kitchen, if you please.” Her tone made it very clear that this was not a request, but a command. “Yes ma’am,” came the quick reply from both women. Link knew Impa was going to interrogate them about the incident. He was at least glad he didn’t have to sit through it and listen to his own blunder.

_________________________________ 

“Alright. First of all, please do pardon my earlier manners. Welcome to Hyrule Manor, Lady Mipha, and thank you for assisting Lady Zelda with Master Link. My name is Impa, and I am the head maid of the estate. Should you need anything during your stay, please do not hesitate to ask.” Impa bowed deeply to Mipha before continuing. “Formalities now aside, I want every detail about what happened. Not one word is to be left out.” Zelda and Mipha both recounted to Impa what had happened from their perspective, taking great care to follow her instructions to tell her everything. Impa took in all of what they had told her. “So, you don’t know why this man, Ganon you said? You don’t know why he was chasing after Link?” “No, I’m not sure. Link was obviously terrified of him and I gave him absolutely no chance to speak. I was too worried he would say something to set Link off more.” Impa sat quiet for a moment until the tea kettle began whistling. While she began adding the tea leaves to steep, she looked at Mipha. “I would very much like to know your history with Link, if you wouldn’t mind.” “Oh!” Mipha had completely forgotten that she was all but a stranger to the two others in the room. “Of course. I suppose I should begin from the beginning then. I trust you are both aware of Link’s time at the Termina Orphanage, yes?” Their blank stares told her otherwise. “Well, to be honest, yes we know he was at the orphanage, but other than that we know nothing. He doesn’t like to speak of it, and out of respect for his wishes, we do not ask. He did mention bits and pieces, like his sign language teacher and her brother. Clearly, you both made a good impression on him.” Impa informed her. Mipha smiled at her last words. “I’m glad for that at least. Well I shall tell you what I can. I honestly don’t know much of his time, either. You see, I met Link when he was six. I was seventeen at the time, and I would spend a few days a week at least volunteering at the orphanage. At that point, Link was already mute. Whether by birth, traumatic experiences, or choice, that fact remained. I knew sign language since my mother was deaf, so I tried to sign to him, but it was no use. The poor boy had no easy way to communicate, so I took it upon myself to teach him. He’s very intelligent and he picked up fast. I learned quite quickly to not ask him about his past, though. He would immediately shut down and the daily lessons would end. From what I gathered from the workers there, he was abandoned by his family at the age of four. I don’t know why, and neither did they. He was just there one day, tied up to the gate out front with a note from his mother and father, giving him up. I imagine that’s how and when his attacks started. I would do my best to calm him, but it wasn’t easy. I didn’t really know what to do, but I did notice whenever he would have an attack he always had that piece of cloth with him. You know, the one with the tree embroidered on it? I don’t know what it is, but it clearly means a lot to him. I would have him tell me about it to keep him focused until the attack passed. I imagine it was a gift from someone before he was there. Oh, how it broke my heart that someone would just leave a poor child on someone’s doorstep like that. If I ever were to meet his fucking parents, oh I’d-“ She stopped before she got too worked up. Sighing, she continued with the sad tale. “I tried my damndest to bring Link out of his shell as much as I could, and I could see improvement, little by little. Some of the kids were mean to him, but most of the other children would simply avoid him. Not because they didn’t like him, but because he couldn’t communicate with them easily. Writing was effective, but it was time consuming, and he couldn’t always keep material with him. I began bringing my little brother, Sidon, along with me. Since he could sign, and Link was picking it up quickly, they became fast friends. Things were going better for him until the orphanage was destroyed in a fire. He would have been about nine, I think. After that, I hadn’t heard from or seen Link in a while, until Sidon came home one day years later. He was so excited to tell me they were working together at the Castle Town library. Come to think of it, that was just recently. Just a few months ago, really. I tried my best to go and see him, but I never had the chance. Anyway, that’s really all I know about Link. I’m just so relieved to see that he’s okay, and to think he’s even in school! I was thrilled to see him again.” Mipha had to wipe away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. “Oh, Link. I had no idea what he had been through. No wonder he won’t ever talk about things.” Zelda wasn’t sure she had ever felt so sad in her life. “Thank you, Mipha. Thank you for telling us what you knew.” She offered her a small smile, trying desperately to shake off the sadness from Mipha’s story. She returned Zelda’s smile. “If you don’t mind, how do the two you of know Link?” It was Zelda’s turn to speak now. “Well you see, I suppose it wouldn’t have been too long after the orphanage was burned down. I was nine then, wasn’t I Impa?” She nodded to Zelda but offered no words. This was not her story to tell. “Yes, so Link would have been maybe ten by then. Anyway, mother, father, and I were at one of the parks in Castle Town. I always loved going and playing on one of the older sets there, since no one else really did. I had the whole thing to myself! But this day, a boy was there; Link. I tried to be nice as mother had taught me, so I went up and said hello. He was just looking down and he didn’t say anything. I tried saying hello again, but he didn’t even look up. All he did was move his hands. At first, I didn’t get it, then I remember mother and Impa sometimes communicating with just their hands.” Impa interrupted to explain to Mipha. “You see, sign language was the main form of communication in my clan. Zelda’s mother wanted a secret form of communication with me as her mother was not always the kindest woman. She wanted so have some way to talk with me when she was around, so I taught her.” “Thank you, Impa. I forgot about that! Grandma was always a crotchety old witch, wasn’t she? Anyway, I ran to mother and told her what I saw. She came over and started signing to Link. I had no idea what was going on, really. Then, I saw mother extend her hand to Link and smiled as warmly as she could. He took it, and that was that. He came home with us and mother explained to me that Link was going to stay with us for a while. He had lost his family. Impa and mother immediately began teaching father and myself to sign, since we wanted to make our new guest feel welcome! He began going to school with me and ever since then, he’s been here. Well, until he got a job and he moved out at the beginning of this summer. He was always trying to do something to work here. Like he thinks he was expected to work for his room, which couldn’t be further from the truth. Mother and father think of them as their son and my brother. I do as well. He doesn’t like that, though. He always says he refuses to be a burdened. You know, and don’t tell him this because I don’t think he knows that we are aware, but he likes to hide money in the manor.” Zelda and Impa both laughed a little. “Not a lot, just a random few rupees here and there. We know he’s trying to make it seem like one of us lost it in the couch cushions or something, like he’s trying to pay us back for taking care of him. Whenever we find any, though, it goes straight into a savings account my parents have opened for him. He has no idea about that, either. They plan on matching everything they find and gifting it back to him on his birthday. He’ll probably be angry at that, I think.” She started to laugh even more. Impa suddenly remember Link was in the other room waiting to have his ankle fixed up. “Oh, my goddess, I have to get that ankle patched up! Hurry back, both of you!”


	4. Sinister Smile

Link woke up in a bed he wasn’t used to. He leaned up and began to worry about what happened until he realized he was in his old room in the Hyrule Manor. _Damn._ He thought. _Those pills kicked my ass._ He looked down to see his ankle tightly wrapped up. _Thank goddess for Impa._ He looked at the clocked on the nightstand. It was nearly nine in the morning. Thankfully, Zelda and Link had chosen classes that didn’t meet every day, so he didn’t have to worry about that today. All he has was… _Work. I’m late!_ He grabbed his phone off the nightstand, so he could text Sidon before time slipped even further away from him.

“I’m so sorry, I overslept. I’m rushing to get ready and I’ll be there soon.” Much faster than he expected Sidon was calling him. _Why would he be calling me? He knows I can’t talk to him._ He cleared his throat to let Sidon know he was there. “Ah, Link, my friend! I have no idea what you’re talking about, you’re not coming in today.” What? He always worked Tuesday morning. “Mipha called me last night and told me about your ankle. I absolutely refuse to have you here hurting yourself. I’ve already plugged you in for sick pay today, so there’s nothing you can do about this. Please, take the day and rest. If you’re better on Wednesday, then I’ll be happy to see you then! If not, you have more than enough sick pay to use up. Take care, my friend!” The phone beeped to signal the end of the call. Link sighed. He actually wanted to work today, to take his mind off of recent events. _Oh well. Maybe I can practice the piano today. Kass did say he wants us to start looking for pieces to work on._ Link moved to stand up but the sharp pain in his ankle said otherwise. Even with Impa’s impressive work, the pain was still there. What was he to do now? He wasn’t going to just sit there. It was then that he noticed the two crutches leaning against the foot of the bed. He groaned. So much for trying to keep a target off his back.

_________________________________

Link was never big on going to the gym or anything, but he was definitely glad for his naturally petite, toned body. Crutches wouldn’t be too much of a hassle thanks to that, at least. He made his way down the hall towards the kitchen. He didn’t remember eating last night, and his stomach’s grumbling was definitely letting him know that was a big mistake. The aroma wafting from the kitchen doors was simply intoxicating. Impa, along with being a head maid and apparent doctor, was also a master chef. She had imparted many of her skills to Zelda, but cooking was one of the only things that Link was lucky enough to learn from her. He hobbled through door to see the feast the Impa was preparing. “Ah, Link, you’re awake! I see you’ve found the crutches without too much trouble. Good, I need your help with something. Taste.” Before he knew what was happening, his mouth was stuffed with a frighteningly sweet roll of some kind. He choked trying to swallow down the tasty cake, coughing when he was finally finished. _Impa, what the hell!? Are you trying to kill me!?_  

THWACK!!

The wooden spoon caught the top of his head a little harder than he would have liked. “Just because you’re injured doesn’t mean you can curse in my kitchen, young man. Besides, you’re still alive!” She smirked at him. “Now, how was it? Sweet breads aren’t my specialty but with the annual donor’s banquet just a few weeks away, I need to increase my culinary repertoire.” _Everything you make is delicious, Impa_. He stuck his tongue out at her before grabbing another of the rolls. _Really, you’re the best chef in the whole world!_ Her eyes gleamed from behind her flour-dusted spectacles. “Well, I don’t know about that. Anyway, hurry up and eat and then go and relax. I can’t have you distracting me today.” He took her advice and finished another two of the rolls. That should hold him until lunch, at least.

_________________________________

“Remember, class! Your first quiz will already be next week! Be sure to read the material and use the study guides I’ve prepared for you!” Robbie yelled from behind his desk as his class was filtering out of the room. As much as he had embarrassed Link, Robbie was an excellent professor already. He figured ancient civilizations would have been a rather boring class, but with Robbie’s enthusiasm Link was really enjoying it so far. The rest of his classes, however, left something to be desired. He signed the alphabet with Mipha to the sign language class. He and Zelda had chosen a few pieces each to practice on with Kass, along with a duet, which both of them really seemed to enjoy. More lectures in the others and then a rather in-depth lesson from Robbie, and Link was glad to finally have a moment to breathe. And, more importantly, he had been able to fool everyone into thinking his ankle was better. It still hurt when he walked, but it wasn’t unbearable. He wanted to go to work this evening to have something to do. Even so, Zelda made it quite clear that she wasn’t’ going to let him go running off any time soon. “Even if your ankle has magically healed,” she eyed him suspiciously “you shouldn’t go pressing your luck walking to work. So, I’ll be your chauffer today. On this, Link, I will not budge.” She was absolutely ridiculous, and he couldn’t stop smiling thinking about how protective she always is.

_________________________________

“Alright, so 10 o’clock, right?” Link nodded. “Okay, I’ll be here. Text me if anything changes, alright? Mother and Father are having me join them at the hospital for a fundraiser, but I’m sure I can leave early if I need to.” Link rolled his eyes at her. _I’m more than capable of walking, thank you very much. Besides, you’re so good at those kinds of events._ “Oh, hush. I’d much rather sleep with a hinox than attend more of these silly things. But okay, just let me know, alright?” He nodded and waved at her as she pulled out of the parking lot of the library. There were only three other vehicles, one of which belonging to Sidon. _Wow, two people? Must be having a party._ He snorted to himself on the way into the building. _I’m fucking hilarious._

Still smiling a bit from his joke, he caught Sidon’s eye at the counter. “Ah, Link! I’m so glad to see you. I trust your ankle is doing better, hm? Good, good! What happened? Mipha wouldn’t tell me much. Is everything alright?” Link nodded. _There’s a big hill on the campus and I was running down it and wasn’t paying attention. Grace isn’t my strong suit and I tripped on a rock and rolled halfway down it._ It wasn’t a lie, technically, but he didn’t really feel like going into why he had been running. “Ah, I see. How silly of you, Link! Please, do be more careful. I couldn’t possibly replace such dear friend.” Sidon placed his hands on Link’s shoulders. “You truly are alright then, yes?” Link nodded. Being this close, he had to look nearly straight up to look at Sidon’s face. The man was more than a foot taller than himself. “Well, alright then. I believe you! As for tonight, at least, there isn’t much going on. There are a couple of carts of books that could be put up. Would you mind doing that for me? I’m looking into getting some new books and I need to crunch the numbers to make sure we can afford to transfer them all in.”

Link grabbed the good cart. He knew from experience that the other had a wheel that would stick, and it could be a real pain to roll down the narrow aisles. He let his mind relax as he started his task, having done so dozens of times. It wasn’t interesting, but he at least was able to get a good look at some of the books. Whoever coined the phrase “never judge a book by its cover” clearly never worked at a damn library. That’s about all Link would do when he was returning the stacks to their homes. He was at the end of the aisle of books, scanning the shelves on his left while pulling the cart behind him. _Where in the hell is this stupid series at._ He went to make a right turn, eyes still scanning the shelves on the left, but he severely misjudged where the aisled ended and ran into the shelves and stumbled back onto his ass. _Fuck. I have got to stop running into things. It’s becoming a habit._ He looked up to see how far he had missed the turn by and immediately froze.

_Gold._

A chill ran down Link’s spine as he stared up at the lustrous eyes. It was him. It was the absolutely massive man he ran into at the school. And now he’d run into him _again._ And he couldn’t run anywhere. The book cart beside him, the man and front of him and walls of books on the remaining sides.His breathing came to a complete stop. All rational thought left his mind, only to be replaced with paralyzing fear. As he did before, this man towering above Link shifted his weight. _React._ As quickly as he could, Link cowered down and covered his head with his arms, bracing himself for the impending impact. And then…

Nothing. He waited, on the verge of tears, to feel the punches; the kicks. But nothing came. He heard fabric shifting. Link silently prayed that this brute would simply ignore his transgressions; to not waste his time beating up someone like him. He waited a few moments before putting his arms down, expecting to see an empty row of books. Instead, his entire field of vision was covered in muscles and red hair. Before Link could raise his arms back up, his wrists were grabbed in just one of the man’s massive hands. The realization that his only feeble protection was gone, Link’s tears started flowing. He waited more, with nothing happening. Did he dare look up? He darted his eyes to this stranger’s face and back down, expecting to see a scowl or a cruel smile. But he saw nothing. He scanned his assailant’s face once again, letting his eyes rest on the man’s features. His crimson beard framed his face creating clean angles. The bushy eyebrows, same color as his beard, swept back on either side, connecting with his sideburns. Link knew he shouldn’t, but he dared to look directly into his golden eyes. He expected to see anger in them, but he didn’t. In fact, he didn’t know what he saw. Curiosity? No, confusion. He was confused? Before Link could fully contemplate why, the man’s other hand moved, and Link immediately flinched back and shut his eyes tight. He waited a few seconds before he heard a frustrated sigh. At this point Link was also confused as to what was happening. If he was going to get beaten, this was sure an interesting way of going about it. He opened his eyes back to see the man’s free hand turn into the letter a in front of him. _He’s signing again? A? What?_ The hand moved to the man’s chest and slowly started to move in a circle, exactly what Link had seen that man do just a few days ago. _He’s… apologizing??_ Clearly seeing the smaller man grasp what he was doing, the larger one briefly smiled. He released Link’s hands, who snatched them back. Moving slowly, the man started signing again.

_I’m very sorry we keep meeting this way, but please don’t take off. You’ll only hurt yourself again._

Link’s eyes widened, but he didn’t respond.

_My name is Ganon. May I have yours?_

Link continued to stare but he didn’t move his hands and inch. Ganon’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion again. This time he spoke in a low whisper. “Can you understand me?”

Link recoiled, clearly shocked at how deep the voice was. His hands wouldn’t work, but he slowly nodded his head. Ganon smiled at Link, showing his white teeth. Link noticed his large, sharp canines. “I’m sorry” the man’s voice startled Link at the higher volume. “I thought I had seen you sign that day after you had fallen.” Again, Link nodded. Bushy eyebrows came together again. “You do sign? But you can understand me?” Another nod. “Oh, of course, you can read my lips.” This time, Link shook his head. “So you are hearing then?” Ganon cocked his head to the side, eyeing Link. _This kid is something else_ he thought _._ Link felt his cheeks go red before nodding once more. Changing the subject to rid himself of his confusion, Ganon asked “Can you tell me your name?” Link lowered his head but raised his shaking hand and signed his name, keeping his arm stretched out. “Link?” He nodded yet again but kept his head down. “Well then” Ganon began “It’s nice to meet you, Link” Before Link could sign anything further, his hand was entirely swallowed up by the man’s giant paw. He yelped as he felt his body leave the floor and land on his feet. Looking up, he saw Ganon’s large smile yet again, but his eyes rested the gold pools in front of him. Realizing his hand was still being he held, he blushed furiously and yanked his hand away. He took a step back but winced from the pain of his ankle. Ganon’s smile was replaced by a frown. _Sprained ankle_ he thought. “You okay little man?” Link Simply nodded again. Ganon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I know it’s sprained. I’m not dumb, dude. I literally saw you fall. You should sit down.” Link shook his head. “What? Come on, you’ll just make it take longer to heal. You need-“ _I’m working now. I can’t just go and sit down._ Ganon gaped at Link. “What? There’s no way you should be working on your ankle, that’s absolutely asinine.” Link just shrugged. _Bills don’t just pay themselves, you know._ Ganon just shook his head. “I’ll be right back. You just, just don’t hurt yourself more, alright?” Link stared at the giant as he walked away. _What in the fucking shit is going on?_

Less than a minute had gone by before Sidon’s loud voice boomed throughout the library. “LINK. YOU’RE NEEDED AT THE COUNTER PLEASE!” He jumped from the sheer surprise. Sidon was never, EVER loud in the library. He was very serious in keeping the library silent for those that needed it. Leaving the book cart where it was, he made his way towards the counter where he saw Sidon glaring at him and Ganon sneering at him, but he was more interested in their heights. It wasn’t every day that he found someone taller than Sidon, let alone several inches taller. “Link, this kind gentleman just informed me that you are still injured and have been working on a bad ankle. Is this true?” Link felt his ears burn. _You tattled on me? What the hell!?_ “ Link, language! I’m sending you home. I don’t appreciate you lying to me, but more importantly you need to heal! I’m removing you from the schedule for the rest of the week as well. I don’t want you stepping foot in here until you’re better. I’ll use your sick pay so you don’t miss out on wages.” He put his hands on Link’s shoulders again and looked right into his eyes. “Please, my friend. You don’t need to push yourself. Just take it easy for a while, alright?” Link looked down. Too frustrated to even sign, he simply nodded and quickly made his way to the parking lot. Ganon followed after him, but It didn’t take much effort. His legs were much longer than Link’s. Even at a power walk pace, Ganon could take his sweet time and still catch up to Link. “Hey, look Link, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get you into trouble. I just wanted to help-“ Link whipped around, face red with anger.  _What the fuck is your problem? I was just fine, I didn’t need anything from you. I didn’t ask for your help and I don’t want it. Just leave me alone!”_ Link could feel his tears beginning to form.  _Why do I always get so emotional when I’m mad?_ He stomped along the sidewalk, the opposite direction from the few cars in the parking lot. “Wait, where are you going? Aren’t you going to drive home?” Link turned and glared through his tears. _I’m walking home. I don’t drive._ He turned back around and continued his march. “Oh. Shit, man, I’m sorry I didn’t know. Well, I could give you a ride, if you wanted.” Link turned once more. _No thanks. I already told you to leave me alone._ “Link, wait I-“ His anger was growing now. _Why are you still here!? What do you want from me!?_ Ganon found it difficult to read Link’s hands when they were shaking with anger, but he got the jist of it. “Look, I feel really bad about what happened, okay? You were running away from me and it’s my fault you hurt your ankle. I just want to try and make up for that, alright? You don’t have to accept my offer, but I’d still like to make up for what happened.” Link scanned the man’s face, expecting to find some kind of malice in his expression, but he didn’t. As far as he knew, Ganon was being sincere. _I’m the one that ran into you. Twice now, actually. It isn’t your fault._ “Regardless, I still feel bad. Even if you don’t really want the help, you have to admit a ride home is gonna be better than walking on a busted ankle, right?” Ganon chuckled. Link had to admit, he didn’t enjoy the prospect of walking back to his apartment. He sighed heavily. _Fine. It does sound better than walking, I guess._ Ganon flashed his perfect teeth at Link again. “Great, I’ll go grab my car.”

“I got sent home from work. I guess my ankle was hurting more than I let on.” Link texted to Zelda. She always had her phone on her, and the response was quick.

“I knew you were hiding something. I’ll be there in about 30 minutes, we just got back to the manor.”

“Wait. I got a ride from someone. He said he’ll take me home.”

“Who?? I didn’t know you had friends other than me :P”

“Oh, ha ha. Bitch :P I’ll explain when we get there.”

“Alright. Oh! Mipha is here. She attended the fundraiser and mother and father invited her for dinner after I explained how she helped the other day.”

“Oh cool. I’ll see you soon.”

Link put his phone back in his jacket pocket just in time to see Ganon pull up in a giant truck. _Of course._ Link rolled his eyes. _Big man, big truck, tiny…_ He chuckled to himself again. _I’m still fucking hilarious._ He climbed, literally, into the passenger seat. “Alright, what’s the address?” _Hyrule manor._ Ganon paused. “Uh, what?” _Don’t you know it?_ “I mean, yeah. But you said you lived in an apartment?” _Oh, it’s a friend’s place. My stuff is there, and she’ll drive me home later._ “Oh, alright dude.” The drive was mostly silent, which Link was grateful for. This was all so weird for him. Twenty minutes ago, he was certain his ass was going to be beaten, and now he’s being driven home by the man he assumed would do the beating?? He shrugged it off and tried to push the thoughts out of his mind. _At least it’s not a long drive._

_________________________________

The truck pulled into the large driveway for the mansion. _Thanks for the ride._ He hopped out of the car before he could hear a reply. Zelda was already out of the doors and walking towards the new vehicle, Mipha not far behind her. She smiled and waved when she saw Link, and then she turned to the driver and…

Link didn’t think this through. He really didn’t fucking think at all. Zelda’s face flashed multiple emotions before settling on one: rage. “What the HELL do you think you’re doing here?” Ganon, shocked, didn’t offer much of a response. “Uh, well he. I uh-“ “Zelda, what is it? What’s wrong?” Mipha grew worried at the tone of Zelda’s voice. “THAT” Zelda pointed at Ganon, “is the bastard that was chasing Link!” _Oh fuck,_ Link thought. _This is bad, this is very bad._

“……...I see.” Came Mipha’s quite reply. She strode over to Link and smiled at him and then stood beside Zelda. “Link, dear. Impa needs a bit of help setting the table, I think. Do you think you could go and help her?” The sickeningly sweet expression on Mipha’s face horrified Link. When she was angry, she cursed, repeatedly. When she was _pissed_ well… Sidon had described that sinister smile to him before, and he prayed that he would never have to see it.

“Zelda and I would very much like to have a word with your new friend.”


	5. Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting! Not beta read yet again. I tried my best! As per the norm, I do not pretend to own anything from the LOZ series. 
> 
> Read on!

Previously:

 

_Link didn’t think this through. He really didn’t fucking think at all. Zelda’s face flashed multiple emotions before settling on one: rage. “What the HELL do you think you’re doing here?” Ganon, shocked, didn’t offer much of a response. “Uh, well he. I uh-“ “Zelda, what is it? What’s wrong?” Mipha grew worried at the tone of Zelda’s voice. “THAT” Zelda pointed at Ganon, “is the bastard that was chasing Link!” Oh fuck, Link thought. This is bad, this is very bad._

_“……...I see.” Came Mipha’s quiet reply. She strode over to Link and smiled at him and then stood beside Zelda. “Link, dear. Impa needs a bit of help setting the table, I think. Do you think you could go and help her?” The sickeningly sweet expression on Mipha’s face horrified Link. When she was angry, she cursed, repeatedly. When she was pissed well… Sidon had described that sinister smile to him before, and he prayed that he would never have to see it._

_“Zelda and I would very much like to have a word with your new friend.”_

_________________________________

 

Link was completely frozen. He wasn’t sure how to handle the intense situation that had formed due largely in part to his own blundering ineptitude. On one hand, Zelda was livid, but he knew how to handle her. Mipha was different. He had seen her angry of course, mostly just in the past, but she did get a little irritated with her class for speaking too much. This, however, was unlike anything he had seen. It was only a simple smile. Had he not been warned by Sidon all those years ago, he would be none the wiser to her own fury. Ganon, unfortunately, was unaware of Mipha’s façade. She walked right up to him and smiled up at him before she spoke. “Good evening, could you please tell us what this is all about?” Sighing in relief, Ganon opened his mouth to speak, but Mipha’s hand on the collar of shirt stopped him. With more strength than he could have thought possible on someone of her stature, she forced him down until his head was even with her own. Her smile remained but Ganon was able to see the malice in her eyes now. “And please, don’t leave out a single detail.” Not many things scared him, but he was certain the face in front of him would be the subject of many, many nightmares. Zelda had stepped right beside Mipha at this point. _Two against one_ thought Ganon. _Hardly fair._

 

“Zelda, why on earth did you leave the door open?” Impa appeared in the doorway of the manor. Dinner preparations must be nearing completion. “You were raised be- Oh Goddess. I didn’t realize we were expecting another guest. I’ll set another-“

 

“This _isn’t_ a guest, Impa.” Zelda’s tone was harsh. She made sure Ganon felt completely unwelcome. “This is the lowlife I told you about. The one that was chasing Link and worsened his panic attack.”

 

“Link, would you be so kind as to check on the casserole in the oven? I would hate for it to burn. Go now, please.” It took mere moments for Impa to cross the distance between herself and the group on the driveway. She now stood on Mipha’s other side, nearly surrounding Ganon. Link didn’t move. He continued staring at the four of them. By this point, Mipha had released her goddess-like grip from Ganon’s shirt, and he was able to stand up fully again. The size difference between them was astonishing to Link. Mipha was a few inches shorter than himself and Zelda, and Impa only a few taller. Ganon made them all look like dolls. He could probably crush all of them with one hand behind his back, but he looked so terrified he was practically shaking. Link couldn’t help but start laughing at how feeble he looked. All four of the people in front of him turned to his sudden outburst. Zelda’s eyes could still cause physical harm; Impa’s face showed no emotion, as is the norm for her; Mipha looked slightly confused; and Ganon was simply relieved that all eyes were off him for the moment. “Link, _what_ is so funny about this situation. THIS,” she waved her arms largely toward Ganon “is the man that attacked you. I don’t-“

 

_He didn’t attack me._ Link’s hands were moving fluidly now that he had stopped his laughing. _If anything, I attacked him. Twice, actually._

Silence.

“You?” Mipha pointed directly at Link. “Attacked him?” She then pointed over her shoulder at the giant behind her. “Link, dear. What?”

 

“Um, if I may, perhaps I can explain?” Although still deep and loud, Ganon was clearly quite embarrassed. “I don’t recall anyone talking to you, you brute!” Zelda was clearly not as amused in this situation as Link. _Technically, Mipha DID ask him to explain_ Link thought to himself.

 

“Zelda!” Impa now showed signs of surprise on her normally stoic face. She glanced at Ganon before signing to Zelda. _You have been raised better than to be so callous. Circumstances aside, Link is clearly quite alright. I expect better of you._ Zelda was quick to sign back. _Well excuse me, but I don’t exactly want to see the same guy that gave Link such a panic attack. Who_ knows _what could have happened! Look at him! He could have seriously hurt Link!_ Impa thought a moment before replying. _Perhaps you are right. He could have. But he didn’t, did he? Link’s ankle was from his lack of attention on where he was running. As much as you want to say differently, in the end it’s the truth, and Link knows that as well. And tonight, he stands before us quite well. I understand how you feel, but you can’t just go around being so openly rude to people. I won’t stand for it and I know your mother and father wouldn’t either. Apologize to this man._ Zelda was clearly done signing at this point. “Impa, you absolutely cannot be serious.” Ganon was quick to chime in. “Oh, please, there’s nothing to apologize for. Really, it is my fault.” “Oh hush, you brought Link home tonight and you did nothing to… Wait. You knew I told Zelda to apologize?” Impa looked curiously at the large man and cocked an eyebrow at him. Ganon raised his arm to scratch his head, looking rather sheepish. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. Or whatever it would be called in this situation. See, the older women in my family have mostly gone deaf, so it’s common practice for as all to learn to sign.” “Ah. I see. Well then, I do regret trying to hold a secret conversation in front of you. It’s unbecoming of the Hyrule Household. You’ve my sincerest apologies.” Impa gave a bow to the man in front of her, which got her a frustrated “Hmph!” from Zelda. “Please, it’s nothing. Perhaps I can explain now?” Impa offered a nod in response. Link chuckled as Zelda rolled her eyes. “Well, I’ll begin at the beginning. You see, in our first meeting, Link had run right into and fallen on the floor. I know I can be rather intimidating, especially to new people, but he looked downright terrified. Before I could even offer my hand to help him up, he had taken off. I wanted to at least make sure he was alright, so I ran after him, and that’s when I saw him roll down the hill. You know the story beyond that, I’m assuming. And then today, I was studying at the library and was looking for a specific book and he actually ran into me a second time. Long story short, I apologized to him and noticed he was still hurt on his ankle, so I managed to get him sent home from work, and I offered to drive him home.” Link had forgotten all about that and joined Zelda in glaring. “I knew he had hurt himself running from me, so it was the least that I could do.”

 

Several moments passed as the three women contemplated this new information. Mipha turned to Link first and asked the question all three of them were thinking. “Link is this all true?” _Yes. I had been the one to run into him in the first place and then again tonight._ While he has had his head smacked by both Zelda and Impa before, this was the first time they had struck him simultaneously, and he most certainly was not expecting it. _Ow! What was that for??_ “Link, you damn idiot! Why didn’t you text me anything about this? We could have been spared this whole embarrassing ordeal!” While Zelda and Impa began chastising the poor boy, Mipha was busy apologizing herself. “Oh fuck! I’m so very sorry about my rude behavior earlier! I do hope I didn’t ruin your collar! Sometimes I let my temper get to me, you see, and when I thought you had hurt Link, well I’m sure you can imagine my anger. I do hope you’ll forgive me!”  Impa and Zelda paused long enough to turn to Ganon as well. “I shall also ask for forgiveness for myself, Lady Zelda, and the entirety of the Hyrule Family. In our haste to defend Master Link, we had not given you a proper chance to explain the situation. My deepest apologies for this fiasco.” Impa bowed quite low this time to express her fervent regrets for this evening. “Well while we’re at it, I’m sorry as well. I may have reacted rather harshly the other day and this evening as well.” Zelda felt herself blushing as she spoke. In all her pride, seeking forgiveness was not something she made a point to do. “Please, as I’ve said it’s my own fault. I tried to help but, well, I can understand how you were feeling then. When I was walking away I had tried to at least sign that I was sorry to Link. I thought he had seen me, but I’m sure he was too shaken up to understand.” Zelda and Impa both turned to Link to begin their verbal thrashing again but they were cut off by a loud, angry shrieking coming from the manor. Impa suddenly lost her usual façade and screamed out “My casserole!!” before sprinting for the kitchen of the manor. Zelda and Link looked at each other and burst into laughter at the unexpectedly flabbergasted Impa, and the tension that hung so thickly in the air was at last beginning to dissolve. It was evident from the screams muffled by the walls of the manor that the casserole was beyond saving.

_________________________________

 

“Well, I’ve just got off the phone with your mother. We’ll be ordering out tonight.” Zelda and Link were still giggling by the time she had returned. “Zelda, you and Link will stop this laughing at once or I’ll only order you octorok pizza.” She was more than frustrated with the entire evening, and her burnt casserole was just the cherry on top. Immediately, the pair went silent. Although they were at least eighty percent sure that Impa was joking, they knew better than to test the woman when she was already so irritated. “Now then. Mipha, I do apologize that Rhoam and Grizelda took some extra time at the fundraiser. They do hope that you’ve enough free time in your schedule to stay and have that conversation with them.” “Oh, think nothing of it! It’s not even eight yet, so of course. I would very much like to talk to them as well!” Mipha was back to her smiley, spacey self. “Oh, wonderful!” She turned to address Ganon once more “Will you also be staying for dinner mister…” Her eyes immediately shot open. In all the events of the evening, she committed the most capital sin. She hadn’t even introduced herself, nor had she had the common courtesy to ask for his. What kind of head maid was she? “Oh Hylia, please I must ask for your forgiveness yet again, young man. In all my haste, I managed to forget introductions. I am Impa, head maid for the Hyrule Estate. This-“ she motioned to Zelda “Is Lady Zelda Hyrule, and this-“ she now waved her hands to Mipha, “Is Mipha Ruta, our esteemed guest.” “Oh, of course! I am Ganondorf Dragmire. Please, call me Ganon. And I thank you for your invitation, but I’m afraid I do have some errands left to run and some homework to finish.” He motioned to his truck to indicate that he was planning on heading out. “I really should be going.” “Ah yes, of course. Please, wait just one more moment if you could.” Impa ran back into the house and came out just a few moments later carrying a basket. “As both a thank you for bringing Link here this evening and one final apology for our behaviors, please accept these.” She handed him the basket containing quite a large selection of baked goods. “They were made fresh this morning.” Ganon looked at the basket and began to protest that it was entirely unnecessary but reading his mind Impa interrupted before he could even begin. “I must insist. This is the very least that we can offer you.” Sensing that it wasn’t a good idea to argue with the woman, Ganon nodded and thanked her for the sweets. “I really do need to be leaving now.” He opened the door to his truck before turning back to the group. “Thank you again, Impa. And I do sincerely apologize for this whole situation. I wish we had met under better circumstances, but it was still nice to meet you all. I suppose I’ll see you guys around campus!” He climbed into the truck and it roared to life before it crawled out of the driveway and disappeared beyond the hedges. “Well.” Impa started. “That was an absolute disaster.” She gave a gentle smack to both Link’s and Zelda’s heads. “Next time, I expect you to handle things _before_ they make it to the house, so I don’t need to be so embarrassed ever again.” The pair laughed at her once more. “And not a word of this to your parents, Zelda. They’ll have all of our heads if they found how rude we were over a simple misunderstanding.” That’s an understatement if Link had ever heard one. Mr. and Mrs. Hyrule, no matter the situation, were always kind and graceful, traits that didn’t quite make it down to Zelda all the time.

 

“Now, what kind of pizza would you all like?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that most of the main character introductions are done, I plan on writing slightly longer, more exciting chapters. I just wanted to give everyone a decent insight into everyone's personality, so things in future chapters make more sense and everything is nice and cohesive. I'll ideally be updating on a weekly basis, Sunday or Monday most likely.


End file.
